For Lex
by LoveMeMore
Summary: ON HOLD. Lana has always treated her friends right, always sacrificed things for them. What happens when she might have to give up her life? What happens if Lex finds out about it. Its my first fic, so please review! Disclaimer:I don't own Smallville
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of the high school. Today was a day like any other. Everybody in the hall stopped me and started to talk. I tried to talk to them like I didn't have a major headache.

"Lana!"

I turned to see who had called my name. My math teacher, Mr. Trelwasky. I frowned. What did he want? I was _sure_ that I had turned in that extra assignment. Maybe not.

"Yes?"

The flustered teacher pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Lana, I think you forgot to turn in that assignment. You know the purple sheet?"

I guess I _had_ forgotten. "I'm sorry; I don't know how it could've slipped my mind. I guess that I've been a little preoccupied lately." Please just let me off the hook.

Mr. Trewasky frowned. "Yes, I have noticed this little factor. Lana? Have you been stressed out lately?"

Really now?

"I don't think so. You know, there was actually an emergency at the Talon. I must have been there all night. Would it be alright if I turned it in tomorrow morning?" Please buy the story. Please!

Unfortunately, Mr. Trewalsky was still frowning.

"Lana, I understand that you have a business to run, but you shouldn't let it get in the way of your education. Most of all, you should never use it as an excuse. I expect the assignment on my desk first thing in the morning, Lana." With that, he walked away.

My jaw hung open. I hadn't done anything wrong. Why was he acting so cold to me. The Talon was _not_ an excuse!

"One mocha-latte coming right up." I said to the girl.

Walking away, I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone always order lattes? Why not something different for once?

"Hey, Lana," Chloe plopped into a chair at the counter. She looked incredibly tired.

I grinned. "Has the Torch's light been burnt out?"

Chloe looked at me like I was pointing out the obvious. "I feel like I've just woken up, but I've been like this for the whole day. I. Need. Coffee. Now."

I laughed and gave her the only thing she desired at the moment. The only thing I desired at the moment was Jack. Jack Daniels to be exact. But I would never say that out loud. Lana Lang and drinking? I don't think Smallville could handle it.

"So, Chloe, where's Clark? I thought since you two are going out, he'd be here right now."

Chloe blushed at the mention of his name. "I-er-think he had to go and help his parents at the farm. We're meeting up later, though"

I groaned inwardly. Clark and Chloe had been acting like a pair of two sacred chickens. It's because they were a pair of two sacred chickens. They had each other.

Chloe said goodbye and I took out my stupid math homework.

"You've been brushing up on trigonometry, I see." A cool, male voice said.

I looked up. It was Lex Luthor. It was strange. Whenever I was alone with him, I didn't fell like Lana Lang of Smallville. I felt like Lana with no last name. Like, I was someone else.

I grinned up at him. "I would hardly call it, 'brushing up' more like writing down random numbers and letters. If that even makes any sense."

Lex smirked. "Come one, Lana. You're a fairly intuitive person. I'm sure something's working."

I slumped. "I wish,"

"Well," Lex said, coming over to the counter, "I could be of some assistance?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How do I know that you're not just saying that, but in reality, you are clueless?"

He gave me an amused look. "Luthors are never clueless. We always have a clear image of everything."

"I'm sure that was spoken like a true Luthor. Now, back to my trigonometry."

After an hour and a half of teaching, my trigonometry homework was done. Lex was slightly frustrated and I was slightly confused.

"Thanks for helping me with that. I know I can a little difficult at times. But I _really _am trying my best." I shoved my books in my backpack.

Lex ran a hand over his bald head. "I know you are, Lana. I was never the most patient male."

I grinned. Glancing at the clock, I saw the time. "I think it's closing time. I guess I'll see you the next time I bring the Talon's number's over."

Lex smiled. "Sure. I shall see you then." I listened to the sound of his Ferrari's tires squeak.

Locking the back door, I heard a scratching sound. I turned to face it, and ran into a buff man staring at me with anxious eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry. We're closed."

The man gripped my wrists and demanded in a gruff voice, "Do you know Lex Luthor?"

I tried to pull away. "Hey! Let go of me!"

He became louder. "DO YOU KNOW LEX LUTHOR?"

I glared up at him. "So what if I do?" I was scared silly, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

He grinned maliciously. "Do you know where he is at this moment?" Oh, great. This was probably a Lex Luthor stalker. I didn't want to get in the middle of this, but Lex was my friend.

"No, but I'm sure that you can set up and appointment with his secretary. I'm sure it-" The man slapped me and his voice became very urgent. His grip was tight enough to cut off my circulation.

"There's no time for that! I need to see him _now_!" He shook me so hard, I could almost hear my teeth chatter.

I felt something cold and wet slide down from the corner of my mouth: blood. I got angry, but I was still afraid.

"Please, I don't know anything. Lex is-" The man interrupted me again.

"You called him Lex. So you must know him personally." He scratched his chin and thought aloud. "But you're only a small town girl, why would Lex have a relationship with you?" Then he grinned wolfishly again. "Do I sense a bit of romance in the air? I wonder what he would do if he knew that you were gone. What would he pay?"

My breathing started to speed up. "Please, please…just let me go. I'm begging you. I'll give you money. Please!"

"Stop," the man said, "be quiet. I don't want money. Well, not from you. Stop wriggling so much!"

I didn't even hear him.

"I said stop," he ripped off a strip of cloth from the bottom of my shirt and tied it around my mouth. I screamed, but only muffled sounds came out. My eyes widened as I saw him take out a gun. He raised the butt and hit me on head with it.

The last thing I saw was the cold eyes of the man, then it was black. Cold black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, feeling sore and hurt all over. At first everything was blurry and unclear. After a couple of seconds, I began to see correctly.

I was in a room. The walls and floor were concrete, no windows, and one lone light bulb hung from the ceiling in the middle. I was on a pallet in the corner. This was such a cliché, it wasn't even funny.

I crawled off the pallet, and searched for a door. Spotting it, I reached up from the ground and jerked the handle. I knew it was locked, I just wanted to do something to keep busy so I couldn't dwell on the fact that I wouldn't get out.

Never get out. Never see Chloe, or Clark, or Lex. I began to panic.

"Please! Somebody! Let me out! Why are you doing this?" I got no answer. Then, there was a shuffling sound. The door opened suddenly, it pushed me back against the wall.

There was the man who'd started this, standing right in front of me. I cringed away, trying to push myself into the walls. Anywhere but here.

The man still had the dangerous and anxious gleam in his eye. He walked over to me and kneeled. His voice was soft, yet firm.

"This isn't your fault,"

I felt my chin tremble. "No," I spat out, "it's not. It's yours."

The man frowned and gripped my shoulders. "No! This is all Lex Luthor's fault! He is the one who is to blame!" He groaned in pain and clutched his head. The man got up and took out a syringe from his pocket. It was filled with green liquid and he stabbed himself with it. It was several moments before he calmed down, the pain obviously decreased. He turned back to me.

I was curious about the syringe, but wasn't about to ask him. I suddenly felt an intense pain in my leg. I looked down, surprised, to see my jeans stained dark from the blood of my still profusely bleeding leg. I glared up at the man.

"Did you do this to me?"

The man looked to where I was pointing and nodded. "To make sure that you can't escape."

My brow furrowed in rage. "You couldn't have chained me up or something? You had to shoot me?" I winced in pain when I moved my leg. The man didn't answer, just took out his gun and tapped it against his head.

"If you try anything, I'll do a lot more." He pulled up a chair and sat in it, facing me. I gulped, trying to calm down. It was going to be okay. Was it? What about Clark? He had the hero complex, he would find me. Right? I started to panic again.

"Please," I whimpered. "Why are you doing this?"

The man's face was unreadable. He moved closer. I pushed myself into the wall so hard, my arms screamed in protest.

"I'm the one who asks the questions." He backed up and started to walk around the room. My eyes followed him, making sure that the gun wasn't about to "accidentally" go off.

"How do you know Lex Luthor?"

I stayed silent, deciding whether or not to answer.

"Answer me!"

"I-I-he-the Talon." I took a deep breath and spoke, my voice shaky. "We both own the Talon. That's all. Nothing more."

He mulled it over in his mind, and then stated walking again.

"So you are Lana Lang?" I nodded. I didn't tell him that he should go straight to hell, right now. I didn't tell him that I was about ready to burst into to tears. No way would I tell him that.

"I've drank the cappuccino there. It's okay." I couldn't believe that he was talking about cappuccino right _now_. Was it really the time?

"I think that it's better than okay. I think it's great. You should try our lattes. They're even better. Maybe I could-"

NO!" He cut me off.

"I know what you're trying to do! It's not going to work!"

I shook my head vigorously. I prayed that he wouldn't get mad. "I'm not trying to do anything! I'm honestly not!" He pointed the gun at me, his eyes ablaze with rage. I thought fast.

"Wait!" His finger was about to pull the trigger.

"What use would I be dead? Don't you want a ransom?" I waited for the man to lower the gun. He rubbed the back of his head. Then, slowly, a malicious grin spread across his face.

"I wonder how Lex is going to react."

"The sooner you tell him, the sooner you'll get to find out," I urged. He nodded, his mind wandering, and walked out. I hoped that he had forgotten to lock the door, but I heard a clink after it closed. I slumped, all hope fleeing.

I didn't even know what time it was or how long I'd been here. I dragged myself to the pallet, biting my tongue to keep myself from screaming out in pain. I gingerly pulled my pant leg up and examined the injury.

I winced as I saw the ugly hole. Blood was seeping out and showed no signs of stopping or yielding anytime soon. I took a very deep breath, closed my eyes, and stuck my fingers in the wound. I screamed through clenched teeth. My fingers searched for the bullet. I bumped into it and secured it with my fingers. Tears poured down my face, as I used all my strength to take it out. When it was finally out, I tossed it beside the pallet. I quickly took off what was left of my purple shirt and wrapped it around my leg tightly. I collapsed on the pallet, still crying copiously.

I pushed my face into the thin pallet to muffle my loud sobs. I forced myself to stop crying, to stay strong. I _had _to stay strong. Lana Lang had gone through worse than this, right?

I wiped my eyes on the black camisole I had been wearing under my shirt. I was sure that I looked like a raccoon. Unfortunately, I had to pee really badly. There was only a little urinal. Giving in to the call of nature, I dragged myself to the urinal. I peed as fast as I could and hurried back to the pallet. I was so relieved that the man had not come in when I was doing my business. That would have made this whole ordeal _a lot _worse.

I couldn't relax. I was cold, my leg was throbbing, I was dirty, I was hungry, I was alone. There was a lunatic man trying to get to Lex and his money, I had just used a _urinal_! At least it couldn't get any worse than this. I heard something squeak and saw a disgustingly large rat watching me from across the room. Of course it would get worse. I looked up and the ceiling.

"Do you hate me?" Oh, great. I was talking to myself. What was next, singing lullabies?

I yawned unwillingly and felt _really_ tired. I nestled myself as comfortably as I could on the pallet, and stared at ceiling. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the peaceful yet stunning stars of Smallville. That didn't help. It only made me wonder if I was still in Smallville. I pushed away those thoughts and tried to think of something else. I settled on thinking about my math homework. Mr. Trewalsky would be _so _angry that I hadn't turned it in. And after all that work with Lex.

My thoughts were interrupted when the man stormed into the cell I was in, holding a video camera and was wearing a belt with three guns. He was holding a broken phone. I jumped, and immediately resumed my One-With-The-Wall position.

"I've changed my mind. I have a better idea."

I gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this is really short, guys. I'm not that good at writing from Lex's point of view. Thanks to WonderW for the POV idea._

LEX'S POV

I stared at the video, anger threatening to burst out. The death-grip I had on the remote made my hand throb, but I didn't care. The only thing I care about right now was Lana.

I had been out for dinner with a company advisor and when I came back to my office, there was a tape and a note. The note read, "Luthor, read this. Other lives depend on it."

When I put it in and pressed play, I was welcomed by the sight of a bedraggled girl chained to a chair, tears streaming down her face. There was blood everywhere her legs and her eyes were wide with fright. I looked closer and my breath caught in my throat. It was Lana Lang. The very Lana I had helped with her trigonometry homework a few days ago. I turned the volume up all the way to hear her voice.

"Lex, this is Lana Lang. I-I," her voice faltered. There was a rustle and a clink. It sounded like a gun. Lana's eyes widened and she continued.

"Lex, I am being held here against my will. I need your help. My captor needs thirty million dollars and a sit-down with you. He says that he needs a lot more Green Juice. I don't know what that is, but please, Lex. Do it. This man is very persistent, and very angry." Lana's eyes widened and she started to shake her head.

"Lex, it doesn't matter. Don't do anything. This man is obviously a lunatic. Don't do it." There was a growl. For a second, everything was black. Then, there was a cry. When I could see again, Lana was in even more tears, a bruise forming on her arm. They were fingerprints. I gritted my teeth.

Lana let out a sob and looked back into the camera. My heart ached when I saw her red eyes, pleading, frightened. I reached out and touched her tortured face on the screen.

"Lana," I breathed. Every part of me was haunted by her. By the way her eyes were wide, red, and brimming with tears. By the shuddering sobs she was omitting. I clenched my fists.

"Lex, please. Do this for me. Wire the money. I'm begging you." Lana gulped, closing her eyes.

"You have four days. If you don't comply to his wishes, I don't know what he'll do, Lex." Then it was all black. I yelled in fury, picking up my best bottle of brandy and chucked it across the room. I had to get Lana. But how? I knew exactly what the man wanted. I could give him the money, the sit-down, but the Green Juice would cost me my life.

The Green Juice was made of refined meteor rocks. I had used it for an experiment to see if I could raise the dead. And I could. But, I discarded the experiment when the effects of the liquid was…unsettling. It caused a person to go mad with paranoia, or caused the heart to speed faster than possible. I thought that I had gotten rid of our test subjects. But we hadn't.

I jumped up and sprinted down the hall to our safe. Quickly scanning my fingerprint, the door swung open, revealing a vast room with different assortments of things. There were papers, boxes, even guns. In the far left corner, there was a small lead box sitting alone. I slowly opened it, and sure enough, I was greeted with a green glow. There were seven vials of Green Juice.

"Warren? Yes, this is Lex Luthor. I need you to track someone for me. I'm sending you all the evidence right now." I snapped my cell phone shut, leaning over my desk. I tapped my laptop's spacebar and the wiring of the money began.

I squirmed. It wasn't the money. It was just the fact that I could possibly not make it. Things wouldn't work out and Lana would end up dead.

I gulped. Lana being dead. I couldn't even think about that right now. I never realized how much she had meant to me. At fist, she was the girl I was helping Clark get. But now, what with Clark and Chloe dating, she was more than that. She was my friend. Lana Lang was Lex Luthor's friend.

I frowned at that. It didn't sound right to me. I secretly didn't want to be her friend, I wanted to be more than that. Did I really? Did I really like a seventeen year-old girl? She was a good girl, I was used to bad ones. I shook my head. What was wrong with me today. I quickly assured myself that it was only because of the pressure.

It was quite a while before I fell asleep, haunted by Lana's feverish voice. The last words I heard were, "I don't know what he'll do, Lex."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if this chapter is a little short like the last one. Things have been very busy lately. I know that some of you guys might like Chlex more than Lexana, but I like both. I also know that some people hate Lana, and think that she is a self-centered bitch. I don't want her to seem that way, so I hope she doesn't act like it in my writing. If you think she does, then please notify me. Oh, and as always, REVIEW!!

CLARK'S POV

It's been a strange couple of days. I haven't seen Lana for two days. I came to her Talon apartment and no one was there. I am beginning to worry. I tried calling Lex, but he wasn't available. I know that Chloe and I are together and I love her, but I still care about Lana a lot. I don't wish ill on her. I tried to show my cares with Chloe but she is busy with her internship at the Daily Planet. I fear for Lana. I hope that she isn't in any real trouble.

Today I went to the Talon again. I asked one of the waitresses if they had seen her.

"You know, Lana Lang? The owner." The waitress itched her head.

"Lana hasn't been here for a couple of days. We've been covering for her. I'm sure she's sick." My brow furrowed as she walked away.

"Hey, Clark," Chloe glided in. That's all I see her doing now. Before she walked in. but now, things are different. Just like how she gives off a glow, and her eyes smile. The way her body moves…okay, Clark. Settle down boy.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," She really is the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. She obviously sensed something was wrong.

"Looking a little lost there, Clark. Is everything okay?" I took her hand and smiled.

"I wish it was. I haven't seen Lana for two days," Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Now that's you mention it, I've called her a couple of times, and she never answers. I haven't seen her at school," her eyes widened.

"Clark, what if she's in trouble?" I grimaced.

"Then the only thing we can do is find her."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long to update. My bad. It's kinda short. This story might be on hold for a little while.

I glared at the man when he left, screaming, "PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" The only answer I got was the slam of the heavy metal door. I tried to speak, but my throat was burning. I had yelled so much.

I had tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept wondering if Lex had gotten the message. Was he complying? I thought I trusted Lex, up until now. Did I tust him? I didn't know what to think.

Was Lex thinking of me? Was Chloe? Was Clark? I groaned and rolled over. I couldn't be thinking of them right now. It would hurt to much. My leg was throbbing, but since I was losing so much blood, I could barely feel it.

My thoughts were startled by a strangled cry from outside the door. I looked up. I stayed very still. I could make out small whimpers. My brow furrowed. I tried to think of what to do.

I slowly dragged myself to the door and pressed my cheek to it. I fought the urge to pull away from the cold steel. There was louder whimpering. It was so close, I think that he was also leaning on the door.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Silence.

"I just tried…so, so…hard. And now I'm dying." I listened quietly. If this was how I was going to get home, I was doing it.

"I know what it feels like,"

Silence.

"You try and you try until it beats everything out of you. You just want to curl up and cry,"

Silence.

"I'm supposed to be dead," I sucked in a breath.

"What did they do to you?"

Silence.

"They used me as a lab rat. They thought they could just discard me if it didn't work out. I…" I pressed in further, my teeth digging into the side of my cheek.

"I live, but I don't" There was a low chuckle. "If that makes any sense." I gave a small smile.

"It makes a lot of sense, to me. I have felt that way for a long time in my life. No one knows who I am. I don't know either. I'm just a girl." I could hear his heavy breathing.

"Yeah, that's how it is,"

That's how I slept that night. Listening to the breathing of a dead man.


End file.
